


Paralyse Me

by Fangurl01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Breeding, Claiming, Clint x reader - Freeform, Coercion, F/M, I really don't know how to tag, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Omega Reader, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader is one of Thanos' daughters, Ronin! Clint Barton, So if you're squeamish you'll be fine with this, Technically you beg for it, and forced breeding, but you're in heat, cause of the whole dubious consent thing, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture, not graphic tho, rape/non con, so more like dub-con, technically forced claiming, therefore not in the right mind to consent, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: You are one of Thanos’ daughters, an omega fugitive trying to survive on earth after the snap. Three years later your past catches up to you, Clint wants to make you pay for your hand in the disappearance of his family. But when he smells your impending heat, plans change…





	Paralyse Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little side note, my main sources of inspiration are;  
> @sherrybaby14  
> @darkficsyouneveraskedfor  
> @youngmoneymilla  
> So if you want some insanely good fics to read I suggest checking them out.
> 
> (on tumblr that is, though they may be on here too)

The rain pelts down as you rush along a deserted sidewalk, occasionally glancing over your shoulder and glancing at any corners or dark spots. Just a little further and you’ll be back at the abandoned apartment you’ve been calling home the past week. You never remain in one place too long and you try to stick to busy cities, lose yourself in the anonymity. Not that many cities are ‘busy’ these days. Ever since your father succeeded in decimating half of the universe. The process killing four of your siblings and almost costing you Nebula too. Though she may as well have died, you haven’t seen her in almost three years. And once he had won, once he had completed his lifelong mission he went and disappeared. Abandoning you in Wakanda, abandoning you to be captured or killed. Fortunately, in all the pain and confusion of the eradication, you were able to slip away undetected, and from there you ran. You ran until you couldn’t breathe and then you ran some more. 

You found yourself in Kenya, and then Johannesburg, Mexico, Texas, Arizona, Washington, Alberta, Ontario, and who knows where else. Five years later finds you in Shanghai, China. It used to be the most populated place before the snap, and even now it is still busy enough for you to feel semi-secure. But you never let your guard down, you have to keep your head down, stay in your lane and keep moving if you want the slightest chance of surviving. This planet has become chaotic and lawless since the snap. With politicians, soldiers and police force disappearing the remaining population turned on each other. Many turned to crime to survive or for the fun of it, it wasn’t like there was anyone to catch them. Petty theft, brawls and the unwanted claiming of omegas weren’t anyone’s priorities anymore, which puts you at yet another disadvantage. You were a child of Thanos; you helped in the decimation of many people’s friends and families, and you were an unclaimed omega ripe for the taking. In this new world there were only a few outcomes for you; dead, forcefully claimed or trafficked. 

Always moving, wearing second-hand clothes from alphas and betas, stolen suppressant and heat blockers were the only ways you could keep yourself safe. And even that was getting harder and harder. Border security was getting tighter, and the medicine you needed was getting scarce. Three years without any more being made, you were surprised there were any left at all. But that’s likely due to most omegas being claimed or trafficked, you were probably one of the only ones still around, still using them. Your hand reaches down and holds the package in your jacket pocket. The suppressants you had risked your life for. Travelling around so close to your heat, stealing from a drug cartel, but you had no other choice. You had skipped town, only taking the clothes on your back, you hadn’t the time to grab any of your things, including your medicines. You had been thrift shopping in Osaka, but your gut told you someone was watching you, someone dangerous, so you hitched a ride as soon as you could. Swapping cars and directions every so often, trying to ensure you lost whoever may have been following you.

You didn’t even get everything you needed tonight, but you had heard fighting and gunshots across the road and left as fast as possible. You’d try again somewhere else tomorrow, but for now, the suppressant will do just fine. You’ll layer up on alpha clothes and stick to more populated stores. You finally make it to your building and push on the heavy old door. You amble up seven flights of stairs and enter the apartment you’ve been borrowing. Whoever lived there before was long gone, most likely dusted, but you still slept on their couch. You only ever slept on couches or floors. Sleeping in their beds felt wrong like you had killed them and then violated their personal space and belongings. You flick the lock, attach the chain and slide the deadbolt, placing one of the dining room chairs under the doorknob just in case. 

“Wasted effort, seeing as I’m already here,” a deep voice rumbles. 

You freeze in place, your hands shaking as they let go of the chair. You start to turn, but hands are already on your arms, spinning you around and forcing you against the wall by the door. You look up into hate-filled, cold blue eyes on an otherwise handsome face. 

“Who are you?” you ask softly.

The stranger grins down at you, but it holds no warmth. “I’m a guy whose family you killed.”

“That wasn’t me,” you try to wriggle out of his hold, but he slams you back into the wall, harder than before. 

“You may not have been the one to snap your fingers, but you helped the monster who did. He’s already dead so I can’t get my revenger on him, you’re the next best thing.”

“My father’s dead?” that’s impossible, he was almost invincible. But that explains why he left you behind, he had no choice, he was dead “that’s why he left me,” you whisper to yourself.

The man keeping you captive chuckles “he was killed months after the snap, he left you and then he was killed.”

You try to blink back your tears, shaking your head “no, you’re lying.”

“I’m no liar sweetheart.”

“Just a killer.”

“Big talk coming from the daughter of Thanos,” he glares down at you.

“I had no choice! He killed my family and kidnapped me as a child. Forced me to fight my sisters and tortured me when I refused. Or tortured me if I lost or tortured me if my technique was flawed. And when that stopped working, he’d hurt my sisters when I did something wrong. He turned them against me so that all I had was him and his will.” You start struggling against him again, managing to shove him away. 

You turn to the door and pull at the chair and reach for the deadbolt before a heavy weight knocks you to the floor. You kick and flail, manages to kick his stomach and hit his mouth, he spits blood on you before growling. 

“I was just going to kill you because you killed my family. But now I’m going to make it hurt,” he grins down at you before slamming his forehead into your face. The last thing you see is his malicious, blood-stained smile. 

X X X

You slowly open your eyes, blinking away the darkness. You’re in the lounge room, tied to a dining room chair. You can’t even shift in place. You try looking around. It seems as if the room is empty, but you can’t see into any of the other rooms, or behind you. He could be doing anything, could be anywhere.

You feel the ever-familiar prickling under your skin, a warmth spreading throughout your body. The slight burn on your throat where a mating mark would go, the desperate clenching of your heart, trying to fill a void. Your heat is starting. You have to get out, get away from this crazy alpha before he picks up on it.

You start struggling in earnest, desperate to free yourself before the unthinkable can happen.

“Finally joining the party,” you startle at the sound of his voice, your heart leaping to your throat. You swallow thickly as he comes around the chair and faces you. Your mouth tastes metallic. He points to the cut on his mouth “we match now.”

“You’re sick,” his lips quirk into a half-smile.

“No, I’m desperate.”

“Desperate?” you question.

“Desperate for vengeance, desperate for revenge, desperate for my family back. Guess where you fall?” his hand strokes down your clammy cheek, and you flinch away, though the omega in you is desperate to lean in to his touch.

“Do your worst,” you spit blood onto his shoe and bare your teeth.

“Feisty,” he laughs before turning serious once more “you won’t be for long.”

“I’ve survived daily torture at the hands of the mad titan Thanos, you think you, a tiny mortal man, could do any worse?”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

X X X

You try to blink away the fuzziness in your vision, you need a clear head if you’re going to think up an escape in this short reprieve of torture. Though you have endured worse at the hands of your ‘father’ it never quite felt like this. All those times being tortured by Thanos your omega nature was supressed. Now, so close to your heat, being tortured by an alpha, it’s somehow nowhere near on Thanos’ level and yet so much worse.

“This would end faster if you were to beg,” the alpha come closer to you.

“What?” you rasp.

“Beg for forgiveness, beg for mercy, and I will end this.” He stares into your eyes, so close and yet worlds away.

You look back at him and let out a deep breath “I’m sorry,” you start “I’m sorry that you’re such a pathetic excuse of an alpha that you need to beat omegas to make yourself feel strong.”

He sneers down at you before aiming a punch to your head. You feel the pain radiate on your temple but it’s slightly muted. It’s nothing more than an unpleasant tingle in comparison to the crushing pain in your lower abdomen. Courtesy of your heat, not his pathetic attempts at torture.

He raises his fist as if to hit you again but freezes, his nose twitches and he glances around the room before his gaze zeroes in on you. He breathes in deeply and a wicked grin takes over his face.

“Omega.”

Your heart stops, ice-cold panic fills your veins “stay away from me,” you try to sound tough, but it comes out as more of a whine.

He laughs as he unties you from the chair. You try to fight him, to free yourself from his grasp now that you are free of the chair, but your heat and his beating has taken a toll on your body. You feel so weak, and your limbs are lethargic, they refuse to cooperate. He drags you into the bedroom and throws you down on the bed and ties your wrists to the headboard.

“So, what, now you’re going to rape me before killing me?”

“I’m not going to kill you omega. I have plans for you.”

Your eyes widen in fear. He’s going to traffic you or breed you, or both. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Well you took my family from me omega, I think it’s only fair you make that even, don’t you?”

“I would bring back your family if I could, but I don’t have that kind of power,” you feel tears running down your bruised cheeks.

“I know you don’t. I don’t expect you to bring my family back, no, I expect you to give me a new family. It is what you were born to do after all.”

“NO!” “I won’t do it.”

“I think you’ll find that you don’t have much of a choice,” he strokes your face as you try to squirm away from him.

“Were you always a sick rapist or is this your desperation talking again?”

He laughs at you again “I’m not going to rape you omega. In short time you’ll be begging me, and then, only then, will I give you what you need.” He then turns and leaves the room. Leaves you to stew in your ever-worsening heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Another side note- feel free to comment any ideas you might have, anything you want to happen, etc 
> 
> Comments are food for the soul :)


End file.
